a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel ketone, namely tert-butyl (3,4-dibenzyloxy)styryl ketone and to compositions and method for the use thereof as an antiviral agent.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Collins U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,718, issued Nov. 4, 1975, discloses cyclopropyl (3,4-dibenzyloxy)styryl ketone (column 10, line 26), there stated to be active against equine rhinovirus at 1.5 micrograms per milliliter.